disneyfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Le jour d'amour
"Le jour d'amour" is het openingsnummer uit De Klokkenluider van de Notre Dame II en word gezongen door Clopin, Quasimodo, Victor, Hugo en Laverne. Tekst Le jour d'amour (NL)= Clopin: Parijs ontwaakt, er klinkt muziek Gegons in elke straat Het plein dat bruist en leeft En wie het even gadeslaat Die ziet dat er een reden is Voor vreugde en gelach Want eens per jaar Dan is 'ie daar De dag dat alles mag Le jour d'amour De liefde neemt een vlucht Clopin en Quasimodo: De dag van liefde en geluk Man & vrouw: Wat hangt erin de lucht? Clopin en Quasimodo: Het klokkenspel van Lavidel Zo helder en zo fier! Dit festival der festivals Le jour d'amour is hier! Clopin: Iemand brengt een liefje, hopend op een eerste zoen Een ander wil zijn bruidsgeluk Van jaren overdoen Overal gaan stellen weer Een optocht twee aan twee De mooiste viering van het jaar En iedereen doet mee Le jour d'amour De liefde neemt een vlucht De dag van liefde en geluk Vrouw: Wat hangt erin de lucht? Clopin en Quasimodo: Het klokkenspel van Lavidel Zo helder en zo fier! Dit festival der festivals Le jour d'amour is hier! Quasimodo: Kijk hoe de sterren schitteren in het water Als een troubadour de romantiek bezingt Hugo en Victor: De spanning stijgt aan Ze kijken naar elkaar Laverne: Dat een meisje zomaar dansend voor ze springt Ho-ho-ho! Clopin, Quasimodo en burgers: Le jour d'amour De liefde neemt een vlucht De dag van liefde en geluk Wat hangt erin de lucht? Het klokkenspel van Lavidel Zo helder en zo fier! Dit festival der festivals Le jour d'amour is hier! Clopin en burgers: Le Jour D'amour Le Jour D'amour Le Jour D'amour Is hier! |-|Le Jour D'Amour (EN)= Clopin: There's music in the marketplace The streets have come alive The town is in a tizzy It's a busy, buzzing hive There's cause for this commotion And emotional display We just can't wait to celebrate Our favorite holiday Le Jour D'Amour Your song is in the air What magic will you make for us? What promise will you share? That golden bell Sweet La Fidele Will soon be ringing clear The best of all the festivals Le Jour D'Amour is here Clopin: Some have come in puppy love Perchance to steal a kiss Some are still enamored After years of wedded bliss Iedereen: Everyone's parading Down the promenade in pairs Clopin: To join the celebration At the finest of the fairs Iedereen: Le Jour D'Amour Your song is in the air What magic will you make for us? Whose name shall I declare? That golden bell Sweet La Fidelle Will soon be ringing clear The best of all the festivals Le Jour D'Amour is here Quasimodo: Oh, how the stars Will sparkle on the water As the troubadours sing Tales of true romance Hugo & Victor: The spirits may rise With fire in their eyes Laverne: While gypsy girls Enchant you with a dance Iedereen: Le Jour D'Amour Your song is in the air What magic will you make for us? What promise will you share? That golden bell Sweet La Fidele Will soon be ringing clear The best of all the festivals Le Jour D'Amour is here. Universum Categorie:De Klokkenluider van de Notre Dame II liedjes